tntincfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Trumps Diary by Ashtan Eckert
Donald trump's true ' ' Diary ' It was the moment i knew I had another grandson Uh Ohhh!!!!!!' By Ashtan Eckert ' ' ' ' ' I was right. If Obama won, there was gonna be a crisis. ' Uh oh I just got another case of chickenpox! ' My wife left me because of the chickenpox, so Ilaughed. I loved it so much i hit myself on the side of my head with a baseball bat.' I sooooo sooooo sooooo sooooo loved it ,ever since i became a president i put it on my wall, ya it looked so great up there accepted for it broken piece ,so i only have a half of it ' Well wow atleast i ' painted it red, blue , green,so it looks good up there , uh oh, he came in ,obama, ''' '''He came in like he just beat his own grandson,but had trouble chasing him ,ouchh ' His hair was all over the place , so i asked him, and he said i woke up wrong,very wrong,and then i asked him how, he said my kids woke me up while playing video games so loud it felt like the volume was up to 145 ' And then i didn't have any time to think to comb my hair,or put pants on i have swimming trunks, any way after all the talk he said he's gonna go home and do something with my hair. The next day i went into my office and seen obama sitting in my chair with no hair ''' '''And i said wow.he's said u like it ,um shure and i told him that he was fired because i'm new president ,so he got so maddddddit was not dreamfull he was saying one word constantly like his translation box was broken, he just kept saying ' What what what what what what what ' I got tired of it, so i grabbed my book laying on my desk, and got good grab , and waked it right over his face he fell out the window ,and when he was gone out of the window , I realised something i forgot to eat breakfast oh, and another thing was that uh oh,he was my robot , so i dropped the book that i waked him with and jumped through the window to save him and then i thought to myself am i george lopez i don't know i grabbed him and fell on full nasty trash bags, it was funny because he have been still saying what what what what so i left him and walked home see yaaaaaa no why would i of done that i done something way worse i put him on a highway to let the cars hit him the next day he was still there so i came back with a big semi truck full of dynamite and hit the crap out of him and i got my truck he was laying under my back tire so i lit the dynamite bye he went it looked like he was 50 feet high gosh oh OOPS, he just got hit by a airplane well when he fell down he just kept saying what what wat what what what what what what what what what what what what sooooooooo……………...the world will never know what happened to him next i can say one thing it WAS NOT dreamful “ouch”..................................................................... ' ' The truth, I’m annoying i'm annoying but very entertaining……………………….O……..M……..G…..t ' '